It Was Intense
by Lovely Helena
Summary: What happened before the scene where Violet is sitting in her bed with a shirtless Tate. Episode 8.


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with American Horror Story, sadly. This is just an oneshot that I wrote a few days before episode 10 was released. Since we did not get to see the "sex scene", since our lovely Taissa is only 17, I decided to write what I thought happened. ;)**_

Violet was in an awful mood. Her mother had woken her up in the middle of the night babbling like a crazy person about having to leave the house. Her mother started throwing her clothes into a bag and then pulled her out of the house. When she opened the door to get into the car, Violet noticed Tate standing in the yard. He had tears in his eyes and mouthed "Don't leave". What was she supposed to do? She could not just abandon her mother for a guy. Her mother would lose her mind even more. Violet got into the car and gave Tate an "I'm sorry" look. The look on his face was terrifying, and he just turned around and walked away. Violet felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was not listening to what her mother was saying. She only became aware of what was happening when she heard the voices of the people that had tried to reenact a crazy murder using her mother and herself. Violet heard her mother scream, and they both jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

The cops arrived at the house, as well as her father. Her mother was a mess, and Violet just sat back against the wall and stayed away from everything. When the cops approached her she told them that she saw the two people in the car and that she had no idea how they got there. Finally, the police left and Violet was allowed to go back upstairs.

She slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Could this night get any worse? All she wanted to do was lie down on her bed and light up a cigarette, or two, maybe three.

She opened the door and saw a figure standing in the middle of the room. The figure had shaggy, blonde hair and was wearing a blue shirt, brown sweater, jeans, and black Converse. Tate.

Tate heard her open the door, but he was still so angry that he did not turn around to look at her. He was so angry that she would just leave him like that. How could she choose that weak, crazy woman over him?

"Tate?" Violet walked up behind him and rested her hand on his upper arm.

Tate took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Violet could see the anger smoldering in his eyes. It should have scared her, but his look only made her want him, even more than usual.

"Vi…" His word was cut short by the slight touch of Violet's lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their height difference made it difficult for her to have the upper hand in this situation.

Tate wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled until their bodies were pressed together. All of the anger that he had inside of him was instantly gone. He was holding his angel. Violet was the reason that Tate wanted to be a good person. He wanted to be everything that she deserved.

A quiet moan escaped Violet's lips as Tate picked her up and placed her on her bed. He crawled on top of her, resting his weight on his arms so that he would not crush her.

She pulled him close to her and said, "I want to feel your weight on me. It makes me feel safe."

"Vi, I love you." Tate whispered in her ear.

"I know" was her only reply. She was not ready to say it back to him. There was still a part of her that felt fear towards him. She just could not seem to let it go, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that Tate had changed.

Violet's reply stung Tate, but he knew that he had to prove to Violet that he could be everything that she needed. He had planned on showing her just how much he loved her tonight. He was going to tell her everything, and he was going to ask her to spend forever with him. Everything changed when Violet's mom freaked out and tried to take her away. Now Tate knew that something drastic had to be done to insure that Violet would be his forever. He did not want to think of the bad things he would have to do. He was so tired of hurting people.

Tate was lost in thought when Violet placed her small hand on his cheek. His eyes meet hers and saw that her eyes were full of lust.

"Tate, I want you to make love to me." She whispered.

"Violet, I can't. Not now." He shook his head and moved to the other side of the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" Violet yelled. She did not care if her parents heard her. All she wanted to do was slap Tate in the face.

Tate's head whipped to the side as he felt the sting of her slap. That was it. He grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her body down into the mattress.

He loomed over her, the anger returning to her eyes, and said "Don't EVER do that again. Do you understand me?"

Finally, Violet had gotten a rise out of him. Now was her chance. "Do what? Poor Tate can't take a small slap in the face" She spat the words at him.

Tate growled and pushed her even father into the bed. His hips digging into hers. "Don't push me Violet. You will not like what happens."

"Bullshit. I can take it." She replied. The next thing she knew Tate lips were forcefully pushing against hers, and she openly accepted his tongue into her mouth.

They both battled for dominance, but she let Tate win in the end. His hands were running up and down her sides, making her shiver with pleasure.

"Mmm… Tate." Violet moaned as his lips moved to her neck. She could feel him leaving a mark.

Tate pressed his hips into Violet again. "Can you feel how much I want you, Vi?" Violet's only reply was a whimper. She could definitely feel something, and it felt big.

Tate reached for the bottom of Violet's shirt and roughly ripped it off of her. Once the shirt was thrown to the end of the bed, his eye roamed over her body. "God, Vi." He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. Her skin was pale and had small scars from where she had cut herself. Her hips jutted out because she was so skinny. Finally, his eyes moved up to her breasts. They were not large, but they were perfect to him.

Violet felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she watched Tate's eyes move up her body. She had never allowed someone to look at her like this before. It seemed like an eternity before Tate leaned over her again and started to trail his lips from her neck down to her breasts.

She moaned when he kissed around the edge of her bra. His hands worked their way around her back and unclasped her bra before throwing it to the end of the bed. His mouth immediately latched on to one of her hard nipples.

Violet gasped and arched her back toward Tate when he bit down on her nipple. "Tate!"

He chuckled, "I thought you said that you could take it, Ms. Tough Girl." He placed his mouth on her other nipple and gave it a hard bite.

Violet gasped again and tangled her fingers in Tate's hair, only encouraging him more. His mouth moved down her stomach, nipping at her skin. He stopped when his mouth reached the top of Violet's pajama bottoms and looked up at her face.

Her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths in through her mouth. She opened one eye a bit when she noticed that Tate had stopped kissing her stomach.

"Are you scared?" Tate asked. He slowly slid up her body until his body was resting fully on top of hers. She looked into his eyes and winked at him. "So scared, Tate."

He brought his lips to hers again and kissed her with such passion that she lost her breath for a moment. His hands moved to the top of her pajama bottoms, when he heard Violet.

"Wait." Violet breathed. "It is my turn to undress you."

She pushed him up into a sitting position and raised herself up so that she was sitting in front of him. She placed her small hands at the hem of his shirt and slowly moved them under it, caressing his smooth skin. Tate moaned as she moved her hands across his chest. He raised his arms so that she could rid him of his sweater and shirt. Violet sat and admired his chest in the same manner that Tate did to hers.

She placed small, chaste kisses across his chest. Tate was growing tired of the innocence of this situation, and he pushed her back onto the mattress and attacked her mouth with his.

He pulled away and growled, "No more playing around, Vi." His moved his hands to her pants again and ripped them from her body. Violet gasped at his actions, but she trusted him.

He could see the wet spot that was already forming on her panties, and it made him even harder.

"Fuck Violet." He moved to pull off his shoes and pants, leaving both of them in only their underwear.

Tate was reaching the end of his patience and said "Vi. I told you that you would not like it if you kept taunting me. I will not go easy on you. If you can't take it, then end this now."

Violet's eyes burned with desire. "I told you that I can take it. I'm ready for you Tate."

The next thing Violet knew, she was completely naked and had a completely naked Tate on top of her. He settled himself between her legs and lowered his mouth to hers. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly when she felt his tip touch her.

"Virgins. They get wet so easily." Tate pushed into her roughly until he felt her break.

"Fuck!" They both yelled at the same time. Tate made good on his promise not be gentle and began to pump quickly into Violet.

"God, Violet you are so tight!" Tate did not know how long he would be able to last, but he was determined to make sure that Violet came.

"Oh… Tate!" Violet had never felt such an amazing feeling in her life. It felt like every part of her was on fire. She felt a pressure building inside of her that was so close to exploding. "More. Please!"

Tate was happy to oblige her wishes and began to move faster. Violet began to spasm underneath him. He muffled her screams with kisses so that her parents would not get too suspicious. Her walls contracting around him was the final breaking point for him, and he came to his release inside of her.

Both of them were breathing heavily as Tate laid down on top of Violet.

"Wow" was the only word that Violet could form. She slowly ran her fingers through Tate's hair as he slowly rubbed circles onto her stomach. They both laid like this for a while until Violet got up to go to the bathroom and put on yoga pants and a tank top.

Tate laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling, and contemplated on how he found this girl. How did he get lucky enough to find his soul mate, even in the after life? Oh yes, he knew he was dead, even though his ignorant mother believed that he was a helpless and confused child.

He turned his head when he felt the bed move. He could not believe how beautiful Violet was. He watched her sit back against her bed's headboard, and he moved until he was beside her, resting his head on one of his hands.

His other hand moved to intertwine with her fingers. He caressed hers fingers and moved to running his fingers up and down her arms, admiring her scars. He thought that her scars were beautiful, even though he forced her to stop cutting. His Violet was strong and now she could rely on him if she ever needed help.

"Did it hurt?" He asked "The first time usually does." He was beginning to feel some remorse for being so rough with her.

"No… It was intense." Violet replied.

"For me too."


End file.
